The Hunted
by sunkissed256
Summary: Life has slipped into something of a normal routine... that is until the scent of two more Hunters is caught in the woods. Little did we know, the Hunter that had been after me was one small thread of a larger picture. Sequel to The Hunter... rated T for some language.


Note: Hi! Here is an updated Ch.1, I had a few minor changes to make. If you are new to this story, please read my first one- The Hunter, as it sets the back drop for this one. Please let me know what you think by dropping a review. Oh, and Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Thanks and happy reading!

I was close, I knew it the moment I came across Ruslan's base camp. Whoever got to him cleaned up well, but there were still the marks only our kind would know to look for.

"What happened here Ruslan? How did you get so careless?" I kept poking around the campsite, picking up bits and pieces that they had left behind- it wasn't much. The warmer the trail got the more my blood boiled.

"Have faith and we will have victory." Nikolai appeared from the trees. "Yes, well, Ruslan had plenty of faith and look where it got him." I threw the ash I had scooped up down.

"Ruslan got hungry and careless- faith was of no part of him." He now stood next to me, our eyes once more roaming what was left. "Look." He began walking toward the picnic table.

"What do you see?" He bent down and pushed some dirt out of the way, "Ruslan's journal." Nikolai looked up and smiled at me.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PIPER!" Liz carried in my cake as everyone yelled.

All I could do is laugh, "Awww, thank you!"

Liz set the cake in front of me, "Make a wish birthday girl!"

I closed my eyes, _I wish we could all stay like this forever, as a happy, strong, loving family, _I blew out the candle and everyone clapped.

Liz cut the cake, while Esme and Sue passed out the pieces. I made my way around, thanking and hugging the people who I had grown to love.

Charlie, Billy and Carlisle chatted and grilled, the boys goofed off playing football and the ladies all worked to set the line of picnic tables that would seat us all.

It was one of those days you wished would never end, sunny, warm and full of laughter. After lunch I opened the pile of presents everyone had brought for me. I thanked and hugged them all one last time as I saw them off. Once the last car pulled away, I turned to find Embry helping Liz with the last of the trash.

"Well, I didn't expect to still find you here. I thought you had patrols tonight."

"Thanks to Paul, I have the night off. Take a walk with me? Yes, I've already told Liz."

I smiled and he grabbed my hand as we walked down the drive way and to the sidewalk. "How is Paul doing?"

He was quiet for a moment, "Uh, he's hanging in there. Barely. If it wasn't for the pack mentality I don't think he would have lasted this long."

I moved in closer to him and rubbed his arm, "I'm sorry, it must be really hard for all of you."

He smiled and kissed my head, "It's really made all of us re-evaluate everything, we all get…" he struggled for the words, "Get stuck with this imprint thing and we spend our time hopelessly devoted to this one person, being everything they need and want. It's like being a slave, you are living because that person gives you life."

I could fell his struggle, unsure if I would pull away and question him, his words and his feelings. I stayed silent, somehow knowing there was more he needed to say. "I love you Piper, but I don't want to just love you. I want to be in love _with _you."

We had stopped walking and were now facing each other, my hands in his. The warm breeze brushed against my skin and I felt the electricity running between us, letting me know his words could not be more honest or pure.

"I appreciate your honesty. I know you did not willing choose me as a lifelong partner and I could never think of you as a slave to me Embry- I love you too much for that. The night that you ask me for a chance to love me and I told you that I was already yours, I meant that. I was already in love _with you_."

This time Embry began crying. He pulled me into him and hugged me tightly. The wind blew again, I felt the cables that held his world into place begin to break free. I hugged him tighter, afraid that he knew too and if I let him go it would be for good.

"Do you think Paul will be ok?" I looked up at him. _Please don't notice, please don't notice._

"I'm not sure, but was are all pretty hopeful. Having Leah and Seth around has helped him oddly enough." I frowned and let go of him so we could continue our walk. _I thought Leah and Paul were 'arch nemesis' as he and Leah both put it._

He chuckled, "Yeah well, I suppose it helps that he knows Leah had similar feelings and the fact that she and Seth can block their thoughts from us. I think it gives him a form a peace."

"I suppose I'll have to bring him a little something for giving you the night off." I smiled as he took my hand again. We walked for a while longer until we looped back around to the house. Liz had turned the porch light on for me, I could see her shadow moving about the kitchen. He walked me to the door and kissed me goodnight.

It was starting to sink in, the fact that I might lose Embry now that the imprint had somehow broken. I wondered how long it would take before he noticed. I wanted to break down and cry.

"Hey sweetheart. Did you enjoy your birthday?"

Liz had heard me come in. _Brave happy face Piper! Hold it together._

"Yes, it was wonderful. Thank you so much." I gave her another hug, "Do you need any more help cleaning up?"

"Nope, I am just about finished."

"Ok, well I'll be upstairs putting my gifts away."

I headed up stairs, _Keep it together Piper, you will find a way around this. If Embry won't love me because of the imprint, then I will find a way to make him fall in love with me- no imprint or witch magic- just me._

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

"What do you mean your cables broke?"

"I don't know Sam! She hugged me and they broke away. No more imprint, no more adoring love, no more Piper." I was in a complete panic, waiving my hands around like a crazy person. I was on the verge of shifting and everyone knew it.

"Ok, just calm down."

"Calm down! Are you kidding me Sam!? You want me to calm down!? If Piper finds out she is going to walk out the front door of my life and slam it in my face. I, for one, don't think I can bear that."

"Well, you probably could now that you're not imprinted."

"Can it Brady." Sam gave him the death look.

"Sorry, just trying to stay positive."

"Yeah, I could handle it physically, but not emotionally. Regardless of some stupid imprint, I am completely in love with every bit of Piper."

"Why don't you just tell her that?" Seth asked

"I can't just tell her and give her the option to walk away!"

"Then what do you plan to do?" Jared asked taking a bite of an apple.

"I'm going to make her fall in love with me and when she admits that she is, then I will tell her."

"That is stupid. Why don't you just tell her? If you tell her after you've 'made her fall in love' with you, she'll be pissed and think that you tricked her into loving you." Seth made a good point.

"I'm going to agree with Seth on this one. Worst case scenario- you have to romance your way back into Piper's life. Best case scenario- she is already in love with you too."

"Well I think we can all agree that Jacob said it best… and as a side note, NO ONE tell Leah." Sam said, bringing the meeting to a close.

Why did that not make me feel any better?


End file.
